In optical telecommunication systems, the ends of fiber optic cables periodically require cleaning to ensure effective communication. This cleaning involves fiber optic cables that enter an optical system, referred to as external fiber, and fiber optic cables within the optical system that communicate with the external fiber, referred to as internal fiber. To accomplish this cleaning, a technician disconnects the fiber optic cables at the interface where the external fiber and internal fiber meet. In some optical systems, however, the latches that secure the fiber optic cables to the interface are difficult for a technician to access and manipulate because of the small size and location of the latches on the optical module or board. Often in compact board designs other components on the board impede direct access to the latches. The technician is unable to reach the latches with a finger, and thus resorts to using a screwdriver or other object to reach and disengage the latches to disconnect the fiber optic cables from the optical module. If handled incorrectly, these objects can damage the fiber optic cables and other components on the board. Thus, there remains a need in compact board designs for a release mechanism that facilitates access to the latches of the fiber optic cables.